The present invention relates to a spherical sliding bearing with no need for lubricating oil supply and providing a low friction which is mainly used for connection between the constituent parts on the under side of a torque rod or a suspension rod such as that used in transportation machines including automobiles.
Sliding components conventionally used in automobiles and the like, which connect constituent parts with one another, include a cylindrical sliding component made of polyacetal, polyamide, or the like supported by a metallic cylinder or a combination of a metallic cylinder whose peripheral surface is covered with an elastic material such as vulcanized rubber and another metallic cylinder being fitted on the outer vulcanized rubber. It exhibits a high starting torque and requires lubricating oil such as grease.